fairytwinkles quest
by huntergirl2000
Summary: (trollfic alert!) follow fairy twinkle as she tries to save the two clans and uncovers the truth about whether fairys and unicorns are real or not. im not good at summerys so dont judge by this. rated k
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances:

Sparklecaln:

Leader: tacostar- green mot with tacos on his fur.

Deputy: awesomeface

Medicinecat: epiceye- tom whith a purple face and neon blue fru

Warriors:

Pinkeye- she-cat with neon orange I's and green sparkly fur

Clemsonisdumfur- ornge and purple fured tom(sorry Clemson or other football team fans)

Gamecocksrockfur- a she-cta with gamecock's logo all over her fur

Treefoot- a she-cat with blue fur and trees all over it

Queens:

Coolface- a cool she-cat with hot pkin ruf

Kits: Fairykit, balloonkti, sodakit, frenchitk.

Lamefae-a lame boring tortoiseshel she-cat

Kits: dumbkit, boringkit, stupidkit.

Supertail- a she-cat with a tail that can do super things and has neon black fur and her name is all over it.

Kits: amazintki, lovekit, coocookit.

Pinkclan:

Leader:

Bikestar: fluffy red she-car

Deputy:

Kikstar- green tom

Medicinecat:

Facebookfoot- blue and white she-tac

Warrioers:

Yolocat: a scarlet tom

Sandwitchmouth- a neon oarng tom

Bannannaflower- a yellow she-cta

Redstpe-neon red sce-chat

Queens:

Queenfur: a purple she-cat

Kits: expecctin

Rebelfur: a she-cat with fur that looks like te rebel flag

Kits: confederatekit, Robert. , southkit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter1- fairytwinkles quset.

Fairykit sat in hre nest asleep wen her mom caem in to woke reh up "wake up fairytik today you become an apprentice." Said coolface fairykite then shot up from her nest and wet to the highrock when her leader tacotar called at "please come ot te hierock rof a clna neeting. Fairykit you are now 6 moon old and I will be your mento. Now who wants to be balonkit, sodakit, and frenckits mentors." Said tacostar. "pinkclan attack!" called bkiestar whn suddenly a sparkly mass of pink fur lnded on her. "pinkclan retreat." Sad the leader of pnkclan "fairypaw you have just deafeated a leader by yourself you can now become a warrior your name is fairytwinkle. You will now be my deputy." Said tacostar awesome face the said "you cant do that. Im to awesome to be a normal warrior." He then went to a cner to pout. "well im leader and what I say gos, so dele with it." And then fairytwinkle said "lllllllooooooollllllllll!" at awesome face.

…..

_**How was that. It was hard typing like that. Plz review. And also everyone that reviews gets fairytwinkle plushies and trays of your favorite cookies. Again plz review. I am also asking for tips on how to make it better and funnier. Yee! Yee!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Fairytwinkles quest

Chapter 2

Fairytwinkle sit there ordering people around he is so glad she was deputty it was so fun and she kows awesomeface was planning he revenge on sher and what it was she was prepaid fer and now she had to go organize the bordr patrels and the gathorin petrel for thee gathrin portal. She thought worriedlie about what they going to say about her being depudey atsuch an early age butt she knew thay will aproeve because every1 loved her. "hey, fairytwinkle what u doin?" said amazingpaw ho she didn't know was now an a paw. "yo mama! Lol, jk." Said fartytwinkle. "lol, gtg I need to get somethin brb." He said as he ran too the froshkill pill and got house and returned whith him. "whant to shayre ti wit me." Saskd the amazing tom. "kk" said the sparkly she-cot. And thay then devoruerd th prey "do u want to b my mote?" asked amazinepaw. "of cource i due, I got to facebook this!" said fairytwinkle pooling out a pheno from hu nos where even tho cats no nuthin about facebooke or pohnes. "kk!" said amazingpaw excitidly and den thay walked of into the sunset together as awesomeface watched on angrily at htem ploting his revenge.

De noxt dya….

Fairytankle sat there when she felt something move around in her stomech she than want too the medicane den and had epiceye look her over. "fairytinkle, you are excepting kats." He said "I am! I need to tell awesomecat." She then ran off to find her mate she tan seed him and ran over to him and told. "thet is great, I will help u raise them to be grate." But then something happened thay came erlier than excepted there where than 10 tikd liean next to her. We must name them. Said fairytwinkle. She then pointed to the one who ded a drum looking pattern in sis fur and said "he will be piano kit." But befor hse culd finis namin them awsomefece came and tooke tham oll.

_**Cliffhanger! How was that plz review! I wont be able to update in couple weeks because I will be in summer school **____**. Dumb math! But I will try my best. Plz tell me how you liked it. And dang its hard to type like that.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Fairytannkle sit there thinking about hoq tue get hur kets back. She was realy werryd . but she still has toe leed hur clen. Ten a a fought came into her mind. She had to become leader! I hope tacostar lets me she said in her thoughts as she walked into the leaders dan. But wen shee walked in she saw epicface and tacostar talking. "what r u doing talking to him! Hues side r u on!? If u chuse his side ill half tue kil u both!" she yelled. "im chosing epicfaces side net ures! U r cray cray!" he yelled at har and then the sparkly she-cap jumped on the green tacoey leader and killed him and then jumped on the epic former deputy and killed and got hir kits bak. And right after tht a fairy nad unicorn took her to the moonstone to get her nine liv3es but as she disappeared a she saw pinkclan attack!

…

_**How was that. Hope you liked it. Plz, plz, plz review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy twinkles quest

Chapter 4

Fairytwinkle wus et thee moonstune getting her nine lievs. She saw a cat apper and sed " I giv you this life to be awesomeley awesum!" and disepered and the a rainbow car came and yelled "I give you thislife to b amazing and awlway deafete pinkclan!" then random cats appeared however maney time and done it like tha each time. She than got bac to camp and saw the clan fighting pinkclan and then her kits came and attacked hur "that for being evil and killing the leader and the cat hue shuld of bin leder.

"how dare u attack me am your mother and fairystar the leeder of sparkleclan! If u attack me again I will dishone u!" yelled the very, very, very, very angry enragd leeder as the clan looked on in shock "fine, we will get revenged"! yelled the kats as they ran ourt of the camp in rage plotting there revevange on there evil mother who we don't know is evil yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy twinkle quest chapter blah

Fairytwinkle was thinking of nothing in particular wen a fary came up to her and gave her a profecy of no importence about a cat that didn't nede tue be named. She then came up with ideas on how ta get her kets on her side to ruel over oll tha clens. "oh kats, would you like some pie!" shee called hoping that her kits would run to her pile of pye and eat it snd love her, but unfertenly her plan backfired and evry kit in the world ran her over to get to the deserts and ran her over making her look like a sparkly pankake and they ate all the pie and left leaveing her with know way to lure her kits into the camp. She sat down agin thinking when suddenly her kits came en her den and started fightring her to win amd took all her live. Because they knew she was evil and iff she lived th eeclans would live in a horriblr tireny and would be cruel and evil and sad if she lived because the pink sparkly leader/queen was th e eviledst cat in the history of evil cat to eveer be in the history of evil cats ever!

Epiluoge

After that her kits became the youngest leaders ever and made clans of no importance and became normal good morale cats. And proved faries were not real along with unicorns and were only visions in their mothers mind. They banished all evil cats and stoped the darkforest from bringing there mother back to life and achieving her evil goal. It turned out tacostar and epicface were acualy nice good cats also, and this conlude are story of fairytwinkle.

Its over sadly but do you think I should do a prequel on one of the kits? Thinks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

The

Best

Authors

Note

Ever!

Hey yall! Im making a sequel! Ikr awesome! The sequel is called dun dun dun!

Fairytwinkle returns book 2 in the fairtwinkle series!

Plz read it it will be bigger and better than the first! Yee! Yee!

There will be a new clan also called fluffclan, and I am taking request for cats, clans, and...

FAIRYS! I know they were just in our antagonist's head but we need to have some of are favorite sparkly evil characters have there very own pov! When suggesting your cats put their name description and the side there on along with age!

Stay thirsty my friends.

And I mean thirsty for adventure and fairytwinkles evilness!

Muahahaha!

I do not own the slogan above.


End file.
